


Harry's Epiphany.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, oblivious!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: ‘I want you like this, just like this. In my bed. Under my blankets.’ Harry realized, breath hitching, as he stared at Snape.





	Harry's Epiphany.

**Title:** **Harry’s Epiphany.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **4: Moral.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** _‘I want you_ _like this,_ _just like this._ _In my bed. U_ _nder my blankets.’_ Harry realized, breath hitching, as he stared at Snape.  
 

**Harry’s Epiphany.**

 

Snape was asleep in the staffroom’s hearthside chair, sallow skin glowing golden in the firelight. Sleep had disheveled his hair, removed his usual scowl, transformed bitter professor into dedicated scholar.

Harry smiled fondly at the book on Snape’s lap, at the ink-stained quill still dangling from his fingers. _‘I want to sleep with you.’_ He realized, breath hitching, as he stared at his uptight, highly moral colleague. _‘I want you_ _like this._ _In my bed. U_ _nder my blankets._ _I want_ _your arms around me._ _Y_ _our head on my chest._ _Y_ _our heart in my hands. I want you safe._ _S_ _ound._ _M_ _ine.’_  



End file.
